Drop Dead Rodeo
Drop Dead Rodeo is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 20th case of the game. It is the second case set in La Vena. Plot Jason and the player goes at Rodeo de Amanecer to watch some rodeo shows. Upon matron Tamara Vidal's report of a murder, the two went to her orphanage and found the body of Native American rodeo competitor Nuka Redbuck, crushed through the skull by a horse. The five people were labelled as suspects: Tamara Vidal (matron), Gilbert McCawley (horse breeder), Angélica Lapthorne (Mexican gang leader), Alonso Pérez (orphan), and Elektra Cartridge (cowgirl). While searching for evidences, Jason and the player goes to country fair and found the picture of a familiar girl. But he don't know about her too much and then they found the message say "My boy, you will be live a better life without parent. So I will protect you.". Suddenly, the weeping ghost attacks Jason and the two run away from her. They hides in the bush and the ghost is gone. Mid-investigation, the team flagged Angélica Lapthorne (Lopo Lloron) as a suspect in the murder. An orphan Alonso Pérez told the team that the victim himself was a child harasser. Later, Angélica went after the killer to take care of orphans for herself. The team then found enough evidence to arrest horse breeder Gilbert McCawley for the murder. Gilbert eventually admitted to the murder. He said that his daughter had run away, leaving a note saying that she had left for Leon. Convinced that Nuka was harassing her, Gilbert confronted him. Nuka got Gilbert to buy a new-breed horse in exchange for information on his daughter's whereabouts, but he only mocked at his face when he told him that he molested his daughter. Angry for molesting her, Gilbert knocks him out and then releases his horse to crushing Nuka's skull until death. After Judge Westley told him that his daughter did indeed run away to see her mother, he was sentenced to 15 years in prison. During Children of the River (2/6), Tamara asked the team for help as some of her orphans had gone missing. Jason and the player went to her orphanage and found a pair of two girls' shoes with (per Gaubert) traces of hair shampoo. The team then talked to Alonso, who said that the shoe belonged to Jason's daughters, Emma and Elena Leavitt, much to Jason's horror. Alonso directed Jason to the country fair in the hopes of finding Emma and Elena. In the country fair, the team found a bloody princess dress, concluding that whoever wore it must have died of blood loss. They showed to Tamara, who confirmed that it was Penelope, Emma's friend, who was killed by an abusive parent. The team promised protection for the other orphans and finding Jason's daughters. Meanwhile, Leonor and the player went to the cowboy bar to investigate Angélica. The duo found a briefcase with Angélica's diary inside. They sent the diary to Bryon, who said that the Angélica and Jennifer's abusive families were murdered in the accident when they were children. Given the evidence in the murder, the only reasonable suspects were the lesbian, but their age prevented them from being flagged as official suspects. The two talked to Angélica, who did not deny the accusations. After reconvening, Jason said he was blaming himself for a quarrel with his daughters that caused them to disappear without a trace. So the team decided to investigate Jennifer Thorndyke's private alcohol business. Summary Victim *'Nuka Redbuck' Murder Weapon *'Horse' Killer *'Gilbert McCawley' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect goes to rodeo. *The suspect wears Eau de Rosa perfume. *The suspect eats cowboy beans. *The suspect wears handkerchief. Suspect's Profile *The suspect goes to rodeo. *The suspect wears Eau de Rosa perfume. *The suspect eats cowboy beans. *The suspect wears handkerchief. *The suspect has black hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect goes to rodeo. *The suspect wears Eau de Rosa perfume. *The suspect eats cowboy beans. *The suspect has black hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect goes to rodeo. *The suspect wears Eau de Rosa perfume. *The suspect wears handkerchief. Suspect's Profile *The suspect goes to rodeo. *The suspect eats cowboy beans. *The suspect wears handkerchief. Killer's Profile *The killer goes to rodeo. *The killer wears Eau de Rosa perfume. *The killer eats cowboy beans. *The killer wears handkerchief. *The killer has black hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Children of the River (2/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases in La Vena Category:Copyrighted Images